Pearl White
by Zela2
Summary: Pearl White is the main character and she's Cho Chang's daughter. Find out what happens to her as she has a adventure similar to Harry Poter's when he was a kid, but a bit different from his. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fan fic. Sorry if that sounded a bit lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to write (I mean type). I started writing it in Maine (my 2nd house( ) Please don't flame me!!! But do R+R please!!!!!!! Well thank you for reading this. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters even though they aren't in this chapter.  
  
"Pearl come here and help me make your cousin Xanthe's birthday cake." It was May 30th the day Pearl dreaded the most. Her cousin always acted like a goody-goody in front of her mother, Susan, and her father, Edgar. Pearl loved the Harry Potter books (actually she loved reading period). She liked to imagine she was Harry Potter or Tonks, but with one difference. That difference was that Harry's Aunt was mean to him and Susan is nice. Her Uncle and cousin always tried to find some excuse as to why they were "punishing" her (frequently her "hair dye" is used).  
This day was no different; she had black hair, shorts and a black tank top. "I can't believe she is wearing all black today especially on my birthday" exclaimed Xanthe. "I agree that black is an unusual color to wear on your cousin's birthday BUT it's her choice. Unless of course you want Pearl to chouse what you wear on her birthday?" So she got to keep wearing black! Mostly what happened that day was presents, cake, breakfast, and a movie. But something weird happened at the movies. They were watching Pirates Of The Caribbean, and she really liked the character Will Turner. All of a sudden her face and hair changed to match Will's, but that only lasted a few minutes. After the movie Xanthe announced that Pearl never gave her a present and that she brought "hair dye" to the movie (which they had a rule that if you used "hair dye" in public you got severely punished). She ended up being grounded until July 21(which didn't seem right since her birthday was July 20th, she was turning 12 then).  
  
When will you finally hear (read) about the Harry Potter Characters we all know and love? How is Pearl going to get out of the grounding? For all of you wanting to know well you'll have to wait. I'll update after 3 reviews. Please review!!! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the Second chapter I hope you like it, and Please R&R! You will here about more of the Harry Potter character's and Grawp comes in (you know the Grawp in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. So if you didn't read that one then don't read this. Unless you really want to that is...) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters in this story, but I do own Pearl White, Xanthe, Edgar, and Susan.  
  
Pearl was still grounded and it was July 19th, the day before her b- day. Her Aunt had just tolled her that she could check her e-mail at the cabin during the night. It turns out that she snuck her laptop with her (Pearl got the laptop from her friend Mandy) and right now it was dinnertime. After finishing some soup and a grille cheese sandwich for dinner everyone, except Pearl who looked at her e-mail, went to sleep. She saw one but it wasn't from her friend. Hopping that it wasn't junk mail she opened it. Here's what it looked like!  
  
To: Pearly White marshmallow @ aol.com From: Wizards academy @ magic.com  
  
We are happy 2 tell U that U are invited 2 come 2 the wizard's academy for young wizards and witches.  
Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom (aka. headmaster)  
  
Neville Longbottom? Wizards? Witches? Is this just some sort of prank? Pearl pondered over this for a long time. That is until she fell asleep (she had already shutdown her laptop and hidden it).The next day they had breakfast as usual but Pearl barely noticed how great the oatmeal was.  
The door danged open and Grawp entered. When he spotted Pearl with her orange hair, purple lipstick, pink and black clothes, and a blue headband. He said "So this is Pearl White I remember you as a baby. Your hair was always changing color. Well anyways my name's Grawp. Susan, Edger please read this." He said this giving them a printout copy of the e-mail. "This is outrageous! I'll not have Pearl go to this stupid school to be taught by some geeky stupid guy that..." At that Grawp interrupted Edgar and said "Neville and the deputy Headmistress Luna are probably the best wizards ever next to the late Dumbledore and Harry." (Unlike Harry Pearl isn't wondering about her being a wizard. That has something to do with her reading the Harry Potter books.)Then, after Grawp pointed his umbrella (Hagrid gave him the umbrella() at Xanthe, muttered some words under his breath, and a purplish light came out; Xanthe got a tail and cat like ears. "What happened to the owls?" "Well we still use them, but we don't use them for this kind of mail anymore."  
  
Well did you like the second chapter? You will find out more about what happened to Harry, Dumbledore, Cho, and Michael. (Cho and Michael are Pearl's parents, and Michael is Edgar's brother. You don't find out that Michael is Edgar's brother though...hmm maybe I'll add that in... Oh well) so if you want me to update I will after 4 reviews. So please REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

            _A/n: Well now you get to find out exactly what happened to Harry Potter, and Dumbledore. Just don't be angry with me when you find out if your favorite character happens to be Cho, Harry, Dumbledore, and… oh never mind but just don't read this if those characters I listed happen to be your favorite characters._

_Disclaimer: Look at the 1st or 2nd chapters for the disclaimer. I don't fell like rewriting this any more!!!!  _

The next day Grawp and Pearl went to get her stuff, and she found out that she was the first one (actually the only one but oh well) to survive a new curse that was stronger than the avadacadava, that Harry survived. Her mom, Cho, and her dad, Michael, (Edgar's big brother whom Edgar hated (see I told you I might sneak this in) got killed from a Voldemort Jr. It turned out that before Voldemort got killed he made a clone of himself that would "hatch" right once he died. Voldemort Jr. killed both Harry and Dumbledore, and then went after Harry's x-girlfriend. That just happened to be Cho her mother.

          Pearl went to Gringotts for money, leaky cauldron for the bronze cauldron, and went to get her robes. The last place they went was Olivander's wand shop to get her wand. After one try they got it. Olivander Jr. got a hint from his father who gave Harry his wand. When she came out of the shop she saw Grawp with a kitten. It was a present and the last thing, which she hadn't noticed until recently, on her list. She and Grawp (who was just as fond of animals as Hagrid was) named the kitten Cupcake. (For all those Hagrid fans nothing bad happened to Hagrid, but he did retire after Dumbledore died.) It was a little tan kitten with pinkish purple eyes, a little pink nose, and a little red tong.

          The next day she got on the train and left for the Wizards Academy which was the second stoop. The first stop was Hogwarts! The school Hogwarts was now a scary, musty, old, rundown school. Umbidge was the head mistress! (That about sum's it up if you know what I mean.) Now it was basically a school for death eaters (or so everyone says. No one really knows for sure). During the ride however two kids, a girl named Kim Wood and a boy named Lee Weasly, came in and sat down across from Pearl. (Ron had married Marietta and Oliver had married Angelina!) It was there first year too! "So what's your name?" Kim asked just to break the silence. "Um…it's …its…Pearl…Pearl White." (Pearl was a bit nerves!) "You mean the famous Pearl White is the person I'm talking to now?" said Lee in amassment. Kim started to fiddle around with her little plastic replica of a broom. "So do you really have that weird looking scar?" Kim questioned "Yes, of course I do!" she said as she pulled back her hair to reveal a scar shaped like this:   

__

All Lee and Kim could do was stare at her until the snack cart came by. "Will you kids have anything?" the lady asked. "Yes I think I'll have a few of those chocolates." said Pearl pointing to some chocolate frogs. "That will be one sickle." announced the cart lady.  Pearl gave her one sickle and opened one.  It tried to get away but Pearl grabbed it right away. She shared some with Kim and Lee. They got off after that and ran right into a girl. "Well, well what do we have here… a Weasly, a Wood, and… Pearl White well the pleasures all mine. Samantha Granger Malfoy's (yes I know Hermione and Draco… well I did this because I fit with my friend Hermione Baudelaire's story Opposites Attract story… but its **not **a sequel !) the name and…" "No I won't even talk to you! I can tell who is nice and a 'good' friend, and who isn't, and no I'm not a mind reader." "If you aren't then how did you know what I was going to say?" "The reason is because I read the Harry Potter books and that you're Mallfoy's… wait did you say Samantha Granger (Samantha nodes her head here), but that would mean that your mother is Hermione Granger! Any ways you are acting exactly like your father did when he first saw Harry and so I kind of thought you would to, and I guess I was right!" To that Samantha nodded as if she understood Pearls explanation and said while turning around and going towards the Castle "Henrietta, Arrow, come on or we'll be late to the Sorting Ceremony."

_Well that's the third chapter and so, even though I say it all the time, Review Please!!!!!!!!!  Any ways next time you get to find out why the Sorting Ceremony is still going on even though they aren't at Hogwarts, along with many other things that happen… Anyways REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
